This invention relates to a finger rest for a recorder, and more particularly to a finger rest molded of synthetic resin for recorders to be used at schools which can be attached at a part of the recorder and which school children can use for resting their thumbs thereon for easily and securedly supporting the recorder while playing the same.
Among various woodwind instruments, recorders molded of synthetic resin are widely and popularly used in music lessons given in schools all over the world. While playing a recorder, the instrument is held by the fingers of both hands. A player supports the recorder with a thumb of his/her right hand from the under side while opening/closing keys on the surface side. As the technique of a player progresses, the action of opening/closing the ring keys with fingers becomes smoother. If the position of the thumb of the right hand which supports the body from underneath is secured by supporting the thumb with a finger rest attached on the body, the action of opening/closing the ring keys with other fingers is extremely facilitated to thereby accelerate technical progress. If a finger rest is provided on the under side or the reverse side of a body of a recorder to support the right hand thumb which holds the instrument, it would be extremely effective as an aid not only for beginners but also advanced students.
There have been known various finger supports or rests for the main body of a woodwind instrument for stabilizing it which are either fixed with screws or by soldering, particularly for brass instruments. As a recorder is made of synthetic resin, it is possible to provide a finger rest by which a thumb is supported on a part of the main body of the recorder when the recorder is molded in the manufacturing process as an integral projection. However, as recorders of this type are mainly used for educational purposes by school children who are still in the process of development, finger rests or supports fixed at a predetermined position would be inconvenient in that the position thereof cannot be varied afterward nor freely selected along with the growth of children. It is particularly inconvenient since the optimal position of such rests or supports changes with advance in age or the size of the player's hands.
In order to overcome such inconveniences, there has been proposed a finger rest for a recorder for educational purposes which is manufactured separately from the main body of the recorder and attached provisionally on a part of the main body so that a player can select the fixing position optimal to him/her and fix the rest on the body with adhesives (Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 62-32309). But as the finger rest is to be fixed at a position after such position is selected, such attaching process involves steps too cumbersome and complicated for young school children. Moreover, the rest cannot always be attached properly, and even if it is fixed desirably, it cannot be adjusted along with the growth of the player, since it is firmly fixed with the adhesive.